


Dante's Disastrous Demonic Sex Life

by Darkside_of_Saiph



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Character Study (kinda), Consentacles, Demon Sex, Electricity, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Shameless Smut, Tentacle Sex, The Author Has Issues, angst towards the end, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkside_of_Saiph/pseuds/Darkside_of_Saiph
Summary: It’s not that Dante wasn’t into sex with girls. He just happened to like demonic sex more. Regardless of said demon’s gender. It wasn’t weird.Was it ?
Relationships: Dante/Arachne, Dante/Balrog (Devil May Cry), Dante/Demons (Devil May Cry), Dante/Nevan (Devil May Cry), Dante/Original Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35





	1. Purgatory

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at porn. Keep in mind that I’m not an English speaker.
> 
> Also this is just Dante fucking demons for 3 chapters, you’ve been warned.

It’s not that Dante wasn’t into sex with girls. It was nice and all. He just happened to like demonic sex more. Regardless of said demon’s gender.

It wasn’t weird.

Given the fact he was half demon it was probably very normal all things considered, but it wasn’t necessarily making his life any easier. Demons tended not to be very gentle for a start. And the devil hunter did wish being who he was came with its own user manual. Living with humans all the time, it could feel alienating to some degree.

Early in his teenage years, Dante would never have considered having sex with anyone other than a human. Until his demonic side kicked in. And he grew older. Before that he never really thought it was a thing, but once he started, boy, a thing it certainly became.

Sometimes it went well and some other times, it just went very poorly. It was part of the package deal. His first intercourse for example, not his proudest moment, to say the least. To be fair with his younger self, he wasn’t doing well at the time.

It was the aftermath of the whole Temen ni gru ordeal, and he did try to pretend like everything was fine and he never liked Vergil anyway. He was however, very desperate to just escape the emotional aspect of it all. It would have made the pain way too real. So for the weeks that followed, Dante spent most of his time killing the remaining demons and drinking himself into a stupor. Sometimes Lady would accompany him for the later part. She had her own problems to deal with, so it wasn’t that surprising, even if he had trouble understanding why she would want to spend so much time with him back then.

Overall, she seemed to fare way better than he did with the whole “stop lying to yourself” department.

Dante was going home one night after hours of heavy drinking when he spotted a small assembly of demons next to an abandoned building. He only had Rebellion with him, but it didn’t matter, even drunk off his ass he dispatched them fairly quickly. No matter how much alcohol he got into his system, he never was as drunk as a human would be.

Once the encounter was over, he heard noises from inside the battered building standing there. He decided to quickly look into it, just in case, the adrenaline still flooding his system. The fight had not been as satisfying as he had hoped for.

Sure enough, in one of the side rooms he found a weaker Arachne hidden in a corner, but as he drew Rebellion, he noticed she had a Fallen”s spear stuck in her body, at the junction of one of her legs with her white abdomen. Of course altercations between factions was not unheard of, far from it. The wound wasn’t the cleanest and one of her front claws was completely broken. She had trouble turning towards him, limping. A throaty noise that sounded like a cry of pain escaped her and when she saw the sword gleaming, her pale face became all too human in his eyes.

“If you’re looking for a quick death, I guess you got the right door.” Dante muttered, more to himself than anything.

The devil hunter almost felt bad, but he had fought enough of her kind to know they were extremely aggressive. Just because she was wounded didn’t mean she was harmless. Yet, the first thing she did once she got a good look at him was to cover her remaining good claw in silk, rendering it useless. Dante was so dumbfounded by that move that he probably just stood there for an embarrassing long time, his mind completely numbed.

Yeah, he never was the smartest kid.

Something was nagging him deep down, like a part of him understood what that meant, but not his fully conscious self. The tension was rising in his veins, his heartbeat getting loud, like he was expecting a tough fight. Still, nothing about this seemed threatening.

After a while, the Arachne got tired of waiting and a long solid threat flew to Dante’s sword, sticking to the blade. Instead of disarming him, she gently pulled him closer and closer, and for some reason he went along with it, not quite sure why he could feel his demonic side begging to be let out.

When he got way too close for comfort, he suddenly dashed, trapping her against the wall, Rebellion under her throat. She didn’t fight it. Her red eyes staring into his soul. The spider lady could clearly feel the power rising inside of him and probably knew he needed just a small push. She bit his shoulder, quickly shifting so her back legs would painfully grab his back. Instantly Dante turned into his demonic form, ready to strike, despite the fact that the bite was more like a peck really than a full on attack. But once more he was stopped dead in his track by the silky soft arm and the way it was caressing his shoulder. It seemed so genuine, so... Harmless. He’d never seen a demon behave like this.

It didn’t seem so out of character when suddenly he felt a warm wetness brushing against the skin right above his crotch. Looking down, he was shocked to see his form had shifted and a long ink black shaft had come out, fully erect.

“Ah, shit.”

He raised his head only to meet those red wide eyes that seemed to mock him for how clueless he was. Then she aligned herself with Dante’s erection and simply waited there, still holding him with sharp claws. They weren’t digging much, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that a knife was being held right against his spine.

That’s when he should have packed his things and went home. She was after all a human sized demon spider, everything about this situation was troubling. Yet his demonic side didn’t seem to care about such human notions like standards of beauty or standards of safety for that matter. In that instant, it seemed like a perfectly reasonable arrangement. So Dante, being the actual jackass that he was, lodged Rebellion into the wall next to him, before pushing his shaft into her.

It went in incredibly easily, despite the small horn-like protrusions on its length, and he could feel wonderful pleasure building instantly in his crotch. When he tried to pull out to slam back in however, he felt her vagina actually sucking him in, tugging pleasantly at his sensitive head, stealing a deep inhuman growl out of him. Their rhythm became less an in and out motion and more like a sort of rebound of him trying to pull out as much as he could before being sucked back in again, deep deep inside of her.

It was clearly what she had wanted as well, the throaty noises she was making weren’t unlike a cat purring. Moved by some twisted curiosity, Dante watched it all happen carefully. He could see a white bump of flesh half hidden in there. Clearly some equivalent of a clit, given how she made the protrusions of his cock scrape against it with each pull.

Her head was now resting against the wall, relaxed, her eyes seemed foggy, lost into the nothingness. The wounded leg was dragging itself on the ground, completely forgotten by its owner.

“Ah yes,” Dante thought, “you’re badly wounded and the first thing you search for is a good fuck, seems like you got your priorities straight.”

The irony of that inner comment wasn’t lost on him, as he was the one doing the reckless fucking while drunk.

The sharp legs on Dante’s back interrupted the thought, digging into his flesh, not enough to fully pierce his thick demonic skin, but enough to inflict some level of blistering pain that somehow only fueled his his desire. It felt good like this, better than anything else he ever experienced. His entire body burning with pleasure, igniting with each thrust.

Then it occurred to him that perhaps she would feel the same. A new barrier broke inside of his mind and he found himself grabbing her by the throat, pressuring her onto the wall with his full body strength, before his hand started to squeeze, not enough to strangle her, but enough to dig his solid claws into her skin without drawing blood.

The Arachne did not struggle, nor did she looked like she was in any distress, she simply kept going like it was no big deal, but for Dante something had flared up somewhere in the worst recesses of his brain. She seemed so into it and he was strong enough to simply snap her neck in one swift move if he so chose, and that amazing feeling of unadulterated power washed over him. It scared him. Still, he needed. He wanted. He craved. And he started slamming into her with increased speed, until he reached a violent pace that only a demon could enjoy.

He saw the pale skin blush, her mouth first went slightly agape, then some strange deep sounding moans started to fill the room, getting louder and louder. Inside of her warm abdomen, Dante could feel the upper muscles of his cock contracting and his shaft curving more and more, shaping itself like a hook and it was both painful and absolutely exhilarating. He was hitting a new bump, he didn’t know what it was. Both their screams were now disrupting the air and the wall behind them was beginning to crack under the incredible pressure.

The creature was struggling to meet each and every thrust he was giving her, chasing her orgasm. He was very close as well. But as the pulsations of her vagina was driving him to the brink, he saw a reflection in Rebellion’s smooth surface. A feathery white silhouette drawing a long shining weapon right behind him.

Driven by pure instinct, Dante got Rebellion off the wall and threw himself towards the threatening weapon, breaking the hold the Arachne had on him and deflecting the attack at the very last possible moment.

Bait.  
  
She was bait.

OF COURSE SHE WAS.

Exhausted, he immediately regained his human form, panting loudly. The rage he was feeling towards his own stupidity was enough to keep him on his feet. He could see three of them now, closing in.

“Sorry folks, show is over.”

To say the fight was rough was an understatement. Dante got tossed around like a tennis ball a few times before he could break those annoying wings. He managed to pull through, channeling all his rage and focusing on how much he wanted to see those birds eat dirt. They had him in a bad spot and it was all his goddamn fault. When the last Fallen finally died, he was on the brink of collapse, his head buzzing badly, a cold sweat going down his back. The devil hunter realized the Arachne was still in a corner, trapped since he was standing between her and the only door.

“You knew didn’t you? That wound wasn’t so bad after all...”

He marched forward with the intention to kill, jaw clenched tight. The Arachne tumbled backwards, barely dodging his first blow before loosing her balance and falling on her back, screeching. Dante heard her pleading squeaks. She knew she was done for, it was clear when he looked into her eyes, perceiving fear and somehow also admiration and want.

“What the Hell is wrong with you?”

She traced her white abdomen with one of her back legs. Dante’s gaze trailed down her body, her slit almost perfectly invisible, betrayed only by the fact it was still leaking and lightly quivering.

Priorities. Clearly, they had them straight.

Dante sighed. He was not putting himself into the same vulnerable position again. He lunged forward and pinned her on the ground with rebellion pointed to her throat, his anger and frustration getting to his head, making him dizzy.

“Oh, I’ll let you go alright.”

He clenched his left hand into a fist and put it against her entrance, feeling her body shake. Mimicking her previous move, he simply waited there, waited to see if she would take it. And she did. Swallowing most of his forearm in one go, her warm insides stretched dramatically. The Arachne immediately bit into her front claw in order to silence herself. Would she have cried in pain or pleasure, he would never know. It didn’t matter to him anymore. He wasn’t going to move anyway, he let the demon impale herself on his arm.  
  
No efforts were made to help her, in fact he was extra careful to pull away lightly whenever he could feel that bump he was hitting with his curved shaft, using all the strength he had left to try and resist her no matter how much of his arm she tried to take in. He watched her struggle, enjoying his sweet petty revenge, until he heard a pleading noise that broke the almost silence.

“You want to come, huh? he asked with a dry chuckle. Beg me then. Beg me.”

The Arachne let go of her claw to let out a foreign pleading sound, long and desperate unlike anything he ever heard those demons make. Dante let out a deep breath before twisting his wrist and pound inside her once, hard enough to let her reach her orgasm, her vagina tightening, her legs and abdomen twisting uncontrollably.

Unfortunately, she hadn’t even came down from her peak yet that her instincts kicked back in. A flash passed into the red eyes and she lunged at him with incredible force, fangs gleaming in the dark.

She needed to feed now.

In a second, Dante let his demonic form out, the shock wave sending her flying across the room. The Arachne snapped out of her feeding frenzy and quickly dashed out of the room despite her wounds.

The Devil hunter just watched her go, before regaining his human shape. He could have chased her but he decided he was going to keep his word and let her go. At least for now.

His left forearm was covered in white shimmery fluid and he was still harboring a raging erection that apparently wouldn’t go away. Great. He needed to go home fast and find some ice cubes. Or a cold shower. One or the other. He was not dealing with that tonight, too afraid of what his fantasies would turn into.

********************

He barged in in the office, his face still sweaty despite the cold night air, his pants impossibly tight, and made a bee line for the freezer. As he passed by Nevan, hung up on one of his walls, he heard a soft electric buzz and a singing note from the demonic Guitar.

“Not now damn it!”

He was out of ice. But he found a cold beer can that he immediately shoved against the bulge on his trousers, letting out a muted squeak. This night had been way too disturbing for him to care about anything anymore. He needed to calm himself down, he was hyperventilating. But his respite was short lived as the guitar on the wall let out a new note that was clearly made to distract him.

“Can you shut up?”

A new note dragged itself out, clearly meant as a taunt. His blood boiling, he paced in her direction, wanting to take her out of the wall and throw her in a garbage bin somewhere.

“What the hell do you want toni-”

The moment he touched her, the guitar shrieked and purple lightning engulfed them both, the electric power surge traveling down his spine and somehow hitting all the right nerve endings, making his head spin.

He collapsed on the ground, panting, Nevan falling with him. The beer can rolled under the desk, forgotten.

“Did you just shock me???? Why did you do that for?”

He was so goddamn tired. And so goddamn horny.

“Do it again.”

The purple lightning hit his body, making him loose control over his muscles. Strangely there was no real pain, just intense stimulation that somehow made him want to beg for more. It stopped abruptly, and all Dante could do was take a deep deep breath, before admitting defeat.

“Why the fuck did you stop? Don’t you dare stop...”

A powerful note filled the air and he was hit by several unrelenting waves, first making his body stiff, almost painful, then sending waves and waves of pleasure down to his erection, burning him, like a thousand hot and sweet needles had lodged themselves into his flesh. By all means, it should have been unbearable, but the pleasure that accompanied it was simply too great. Like his brain was starting to get things mixed up. She was shocking a spot inside him that was sending him over the edge, something he had never felt before and was so excited to discover.

Nevan obeyed him and kept going.

The music turned melodic, passionate.

Dante’s ecstasy was rising with it, all his cries stuck in his throat. He didn’t even have enough control to grind against something.

He felt so powerless in that instant. Like he had been taken over. For reasons unknown to him, it made him feel so good. It was such a turn on, to be pinned to the ground by lightening.

God, was this it? Was this how the Arachne had felt when he had wrecked her against that wall?

His pants were way too tight. It was hurting him. He needed relief, he needed to stroke himself and he struggled through the shock that was impairing his muscles to try and get his clothes down. He didn’t had time to touch himself though. The second his cock finally popped out of his underwear, he came hard, white spots passing in front of his eyes for a few seconds.

Nevan finally let go of him, playing a few final mocking notes.

Dante was left breathless on the cold floor, haunted by an awful headache mixed with the pleasant feeling of the aftermath, turning his insides into goo.

He couldn’t believe how much of a mess he was. Most of all, he hated the fact that a part of him felt like it had been worth it.

Sick of it all, he opened his eyes. He had come all over the already stained carpet. He groaned but was too tired to deal with it.

He got up despite his dizziness, grabbed Nevan and put her back onto the wall.

"Look at what you did. I have to clean all that. You’re grounded."

There was no real bite behind that comment.

He left the office, barely making it to his bed and collapsing there as he was, falling into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I need to apologize for my not so good English. I never write in this language, so this is difficult. But hey, if at least a couple of people get a bit of enjoyment from my sufferings, I will be happy.
> 
> Comments are food for the starving authors.


	2. Heaven

Within the following months, Dante did his best to try and pretend nothing had happened. Still, that didn’t change the fact that the demonic side of his sexuality was here to stay now. And no matter what, when that part of him was horny, it felt like nothing “normal” could calm it back down. Or rather, nothing that he would have considered previously, either masturbation in front of a magazine, or a quickie between two strangers in a bar’s restroom.

So whenever he was desperate enough, he would grab Nevan, get himself comfortably onto his couch and let her play a tune. He would sometimes experiment a little bit, getting off while in demon form, discovering how much different things felt for him that way.

For a good while, that was all he did.

The problem with Dante was, he could get bored easily. While for most people, boredom was more like a mild annoyance, for the devil hunter it was just torture. He could get so bored that the mental strain would turn into physical pain. It was maddening. No one could go through that and stay sane.

He had several ways to deal with it, alcohol being the obvious one. Fighting, was also a very good option, given of course, that the fight was worth while. But when all of that failed, on top of the fact that he could barely get an orgasm on his own, he started considering more risky ventures. And when a particularly heated fight turned suddenly into both participants grinding aggressively against each other until both came and then started fighting again... Well, he knew he was done for.

The experience had left him in some sort of shrouded bliss for a few days. It felt so nice. He had troubled fantasies at night while stroking himself, thinking about chasing that exhilarating feeling again. He was such a lost cause.

It got worse after Mallet island. He had previously thought getting his revenge was going to take a life time. But with Mundus vanquished and Vergil gone... He felt like his existence was suddenly meaningless.

From that point onward, Dante didn’t just hunt demons to kill. When luck was on his side, he would find one that was game and let the creature have their way with him. He never let anyone know about his pastime, and certainly not Trish. Often, the encounter would turn sour, and he would get clawed, bruised or badly bitten. Nobody questioned him about it. It wasn’t suspicious in his line of work.

He was healing too fast anyway. Who cared about a couple of ripped shirts?

On the few occasions things really got too ugly, Dante would swear to never attempt it again. But the boredom always won, and a few months later, he would get pound in the ass by a demon twice his size just to have a few days of respite, bathing in that all-encompassing bliss that came with the thrill.

He knew it was dangerous and probably unhealthy. To them he was just a toy and was always treated as such. His line of reasoning was that, after all, he too was using them, getting what he wanted without a care in the world, and that it was only fair. That was how he dealt with it.

Of course, sex with humans was nice as well, safer. Loving even. But he never craved it the way he craved sex with demons. And he often wished things were different, but he could never change who he was and how he felt. So he kept on putting his ass on the line, literally, desperate to evade the darker thoughts that would assault his mind.

His sexual ventures came to an all time high a few weeks before his departure for Fortuna.

Dante received a phone call one night. With a password. A demon of unknown origin had attacked half a dozen people, draining away their life forces. None had died, but most were left in a critical state. Something needed to be done before any actual deaths occurred.

At first, he wanted to push the job onto Trish. It was probably a soul eater of some kind, barely worth his time. He was way too depressed to have the strength to put one foot outside his office without at least some sort of extra motivation. Unfortunately, he discovered that she was off somewhere on a job with Lady. She had no business being there per say, she just enjoyed getting on the nerves of the walking arsenal for some reason.

With a soul wrenching sigh, Dante picked up his guns, rebellion, and one final piece of his favorite pizza, before he walked out of the door, dead set on getting this over quickly, so he could go back to procrastinating.

On his way there, he looked over a map of the area, to try and spot a couple of places where the creature could be hiding. He was on the far edge of town, it wasn’t much to look at. Train tracks passed nearby, a few warehouses here and there that he could check out, but no abandonned buildings or suspicious havens.

Still, once Dante got near the spot of the most recent attack, he couldn’t help but notice a big ancient greenhouse in the distance. It was made of glass over a beautiful black iron skeleton, probably originally built to be a winter garden of some sort. And when the devil hunter got closer to it, he felt some faint echo of demonic aura.

“Jackp... Nah it’s not even worth a jackpot, it’s too obvious.”

He had no trouble at all breaking in. The interior was warm, without being suffocating. It was also pretty dark under the leafy tall plants. There was a sweat smell hanging in the air and overall the place looked deserted.

“Yep, definitely here.”

He started walking the thin pathway, the stars looking down on him from above the glass ceiling. It was a serene, if not slightly Gothic sight, and the son of Sparda did his best to take in the scenery in order to look distracted.

The wait was quickly over.

He felt something lunge at him. He dodged out of the way, pointing a gun at the thing... Until he realized he couldn’t see it. The presence disappeared and he had missed his chance.

“Ah, great, it’s invisible. That’s a doozy.”

But he had felt something, like the creature was electrifying the air or something. There had to be a way to find it. He kept walking deeper and deeper inside the artificial jungle, both guns at the ready.

“Come out, come out! I’m a very tasty snack. Hell, I’m a four course meal!”

“And I don’t have all night.” he added to himself.

A couple of steps later, he saw a few leaves tremble and under there, deep in the shadows, he thought he saw the outline of a face, barely lit by the faint moonlight. It drew back quickly and the following second, Dante felt the hairs of his forearm rise up.

He ducked right in time to dodge a long pointy shadowy arm that could have pierced him right through his skull, before disappearing out of thin air. This called for a different strategy. He drew Rebellion instead, parrying the next blow in the hopes that he could get a hit, but barely missed.

Was he really getting that out of shape?

He raised his head, only to see the same strange face faking a bored yawn, vanishing again with a smirk.

“Alright. That’s it, I’ve had it with you.”

He ran straight forward, where he saw the being, and sure enough he felt something pass by him. The demon managed to block quite few of his attacks, still cloaked. They were dancing wildly around him, throwing random blows at him, that he either dodged or parried. A shiver went down the hunter’s spine. He could tell they were trying to stay right behind his back. Yet something wasn’t right. This all was starting to resemble some sort of strange waltz rather than a full on attempt on his life. There was familiar nagging at the back of his mind that was growing stronger each second he was trying to shake it off.

The black arms attacking him were sort of long stretchy tentacles that were used as spears. Dante was getting better and better at guessing their positioning, until finally, he was able to hit, sending the creature reeling back into a metal shelf, the impact strong enough to crack the glass wall behind it, before the whole row of furniture collapsed.

“Aren’t you a playful little bugger.”

Some parts of the demon’s body became barely visible. There was some sort of mass shaking, then it dashed left way too fast. It was going to the entrance.

“Shit!”

Sure, they were fast and agile, but they weren’t really powerful. At some point the demon must have realized Dante was probably more that they could chew and were trying to make a break for it. Somehow the devil hunter beat them to it. He stood in front of the door, both guns pointing at the blue shadow traveling forward.  
  
Then it stopped and disappeared again.

“I know you’re still in front of me, that’s not gonna help you.”

Suddenly, he felt something tickling the back of his neck. He almost jumped, his eyes wide. Then something swept his legs and he was falling.

How on earth did they get the jump on him like that?

He caught himself with his hands, rotated his body and kicked one of the water pumps, the liquid under pressure hitting the hidden presence, projecting them backwards. Dante could almost hear them curse, it was ridiculously funny.

As he chuckled the demon turned again and he could see leaves and branches shake as the shapeless form was traveling back to the center of the greenhouse.

“Leaving already? Why so skittish? We’re just having fun here.”

He could feel it full force now. His mind getting restless, his heart beating faster, the familiar rise of this demonic inner siren, the wailing now impossible to ignore. They could have chopped his head off, but then maybe this was why the move had completely took him by surprise. Either they were incredibly good at sneaking, or there had been no true murderous intent behind it. Dante drew a deep breath, the voice at the back of his head yelling at him:

“You recognize this, this is a test, they want something from you and you know what it is.”

He picked his guns back from the floor and walked silently forward, hunting. A different kind of hunt.

All he had to do was play along, send the signal, and the demon would stop running. Being the strongest one of the two, he could bait them, then decide whether or not it was worth the trouble. Alert, he let his poised demeanor speak for itself until the shape of a face became visible again in the darkness, sheltered by the leaves. He could not see the eyes, but he was sure they were staring right at him, with an intensity that sent shivers down his spine and a pleasant warmth to his crotch.

Dante was not surprised by how he got a kick from something this simple. His mind was desperate to be let out of its dull prison. Anything would do. Anything.

“Come on,” he thought. “I’m not shooting, am I? It’s your turn to make a move.”

He stood very still for an excruciating long time, under scrutiny, the tension palpable in the air itself, when finally something shifted there, making the feeble light dimer.

A dark tendril fluttered out of the black void. It blended perfectly in the shadows despite its slight shimmery surface. It moved carefully and rested itself gently on Dante’s shoulder, now ignoring the weapons completely. It languidly traced a pattern on his torso, made its way down and tugged at his belt.

As if that wasn’t clear enough, when Dante failed to step back or protest, the tip of the tendril lightly brushed against his crotch.

This could obviously be a trap, a clever way to overtake him. He had boned stronger, crueler beings if he was being honest. But getting in a vulnerable position in front of a demon that could just suck the life out of you, that was something else entirely.

He knew this.

And that was the problem right there. It was not just the physicality of it all, it was also the mental component that made the thrill worthwhile. A high risk, high reward kind of a deal. He needed to find balance on how reckless he was allowing himself to be. Of course, it wasn’t like he could not dispatch the creature if things went south. He had options. Really what could go wrong?

Looking down at the black limb, Dante decided to test his luck with an immature taunt and a smirk.

“I show you mine if you show me yours.”

The face hidden in shadows suddenly vanished from his sights. A blue comforting glow slowly dissipated the darkness in front of him, as the devilish presence uncloaked, floating a meter above the ground. The body of the demon was hidden behind a sea of translucent dark blue tentacles of different shapes and sizes, that seemed to emit this strange soft light. Dante chuckled.

“Boy, have I seen enough hentai to know where this is going.”

The tendril around his belt was gently tugging him forward. Maybe he should have known better and back away but he was already taking a few steps towards the apparition, his tongue wetting his lower lip, his heart racing. The Demon was very still, no more skittish behavior. Dante stood in front of the Tentacle nest, putting Ebony and Ivory back in their holsters, before gently slapping the tendril away in order to unbuckle his belt. Soon after his duster hit the ground, then he discarded his weapons, then his clothes, his blood boiling with apprehension and arousal.

“What now?”

A dozen of strong tentacles rippled forward, some wrapping themselves firmly around his thighs, others around his shoulders and back. All were telegraphing each and every move, like they were scared to startle him somehow. Once they had a good hold, they lifted his body easily, suspending him in mid hair like in some sort of hammock. The swarming mass was now floating right above him, so tantalizingly close. The sensation wasn’t unpleasant, the arms around him were warm and incredibly soft, yet strong like only a demon could be.

Right away a deliciously textured tentacle caressed his lower abdomen, dragging its way down to finally wrap itself around his already semi hard cock, stroking him slowly but with great pressure. Simultaneously, two thinner ones started playing with his nipples, twisting and pulling roughly.

Dante let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, just from how good it felt, the pleasure sweet and sensual. But it only made him more impatient. It wasn’t quite what he craved.

“Come on. I know you want more from me than this. Take it if you dare.”

The pleasurable touches stopped, and Dante couldn’t help but groan. He was surprised to suddenly feel the cold floor behind his back. He was just lying there, his ass still maintained up in the air, legs held in a very strong grip. His butt cheeks were unceremoniously parted. The demon hovered down to put some weight on the top of him, as if to make sure his thighs would remain spread.

“That’s more like it.” Dante muttered.

The adrenaline burned through his veins. He wanted this so bad.

Looking up, he saw a smooth tentacle convulsing above him. Before he could even think about what that could mean, the thing spat a thick blue liquid all over his crotch that started tingling. Immediately, the tentacle stroked him, not the soft touch that it was before, but a quick, rough movement clearly meant to be efficient, not enticing.

The liquid made his skin slick and burning hot. More than that, it made every touch tremendously more vivid, every pump vibrated throughout his body, sending powerful waves of pleasure to his brain, until he was moaning without restraint. Then it stopped. The wet tentacle went to his entrance and slowly pushed in. Dante heard himself groan. The stretch wasn’t too bad, but right away the thing started coiling and rotating and wiggling, so extremely enticing, coating his insides in that thick hot liquid, effectively lubing him for what he was sure was coming. The way it made his ring of muscles oversensitive was truly delicious, he could feel every little movement tenfold, making his entire body surrender to the touch, and he loved it. But as swiftly as it came in, the tentacle left.

Clearly the demon was done fooling around.

One of the bigger tentacles came dangling in front of him, like the creature wanted him to take a good long look at it. The dark shimmering skin pulled away, like it was just foreskin, revealing a pale pinkish muscular mass of a more than respectable length. It was very thick and glistening in the soft light, each elongated bump on it clearly visible.

This was going to be tingly.

“Alright, I get it, no need to brag here...”

The large appendage disappeared to brush against his ass, the soft skin alluring beyond belief. Dante moaned in anticipation. Then moaned again as it was sliding inside. It was so goddamn big. Probably too big to go smoothly. Still, he felt it shifting, like it could adjust its girth as it was pushing in. He was also suspecting that the blue slick he was coated with helped with the stretch. The pain was going away faster than it should, even for a half demon like him. Whatever it was, it was sending waves of both muted pain and burning pleasure through his nerves. The thin tendrils that had disappeared previously, came back with a vengeance, rubbing and pinching his nipples frantically, while the big tentacle was still making its way inside, until it finally hit the right spot and Dante couldn’t help but cry at how good it felt, to be spread like this and filled by something so... Devilish. The sensation was getting to his head. He loved that he was letting this happen, putting himself in harm’s way just for the kick of it. He should not like it this much, but he did and he was sure this one could deliver on its promises.

“You better start moving faster...”

The demon didn’t let him finish. The appendage swiftly pulled out before slamming back into him. The pain was gone now and all that was left was the amazing bliss flooding his senses. The limb was getting slightly bigger with each thrust until it reached its full girth and started imposing a truly breakneck pace, in and out of him. His ass felt so hot and so filled, every nerve ending on overload. He could hear his voice escaping him, but he didn’t care, he was so close, his cock burning hot from the liquid, already leaking desperately, the rubbing on his nipples adding to his pleasure. It was too much. He came hard, shooting his load all over the tentacled being, his fingers digging into the ground beside him, breaking it with inhuman force.

In the fog that inevitably fell over him, he was aware that the thing inside him was convulsing before deflating and sliding swiftly out, leaving him unpleasantly empty.

He was still held in place by the creature, butt in the air, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He needed to catch his breath, still enjoying the relaxing effects of the afterglow. Damn that was hot.

Soon however, he understood that the demon was not yet satisfied with what they’d got.

A new tentacle poured that same blue liquid all over his cock again and Dante let a loud shaky groan escape his lips as a wave of pleasure instantly hit him just from the slick touching his skin.

“What the ffff- Aw shit!”

The tentacle was rubbing him up and down again, gently massaging his balls, making sure he was entirely coated, and before it was done Dante was completely hard again, like he never had an orgasm thirty seconds prior.

“Okay, so that’s how it’s gonna be, huh? To be fair I was always up for round two.”

His entrance was being poked at and he let himself relax, lightly rubbing against it. Soon, the thin limb went in and spilled the hot liquid inside him, making him shudder in anticipation. He was going to get fucked again and he couldn’t wait to feel it.

“This is the best mistake I ever made.” he muttered to himself.

His butt cheeks got parted once more and he could see one of those big pinkish tentacles come forward to rub against him, teasing him. He was breathing faster and faster as they rocked together, and after only a few seconds he couldn’t hold back anymore.

“I swear if you don’t fuck me right now I will shoot you!”

Dante thought he heard a childish snicker somewhere, distant but close. That line of thought was cut short as his ring of muscles was breached by a now familiar soft shape. It went in so much easier the second time around and it started pumping into him with reckless abandon. Dante was desperate to buckle his hips to meet its thrusts but the creature decided otherwise and he was suddenly held too tight to move. As if to mock him, a tentacle brushed against the head of his cock, getting a long line of curses out of him. If he put all of his demonic power into it, he could easily break free, but that would shatter the sweet illusion that made it all so enticing. A tendril pressed against his lips to shut him up, before pointing at something else. Another big tentacle prepping itself.

It took Dante a couple of seconds to really understand what was happening.

He was going to take two of them. At the same time.

Honestly he wasn’t sure if he was excited or scared.

Probably both.

Dante braced himself, trying to relax his body as much as he could.

The rhythm slowed, he felt the second appendage inserting itself, stretching him further. Strangely, the pain was barely there, instead the heat inside of his ass increased and somehow that made him feel snug, comfy. Textured tentacles were sticking to his butt cheeks, massaging the muscles there, probably to make him relax more.

He let the demon take its sweet time to fill him, enjoying every single move, his hyper awareness of the dance taking place within making him giddy. Yet at the same time, he knew his body might reach its limit at some point. The more he was stretched, the more he felt like he was going to explode under the pressure and sure enough, when the two girthy lengths finally slammed into him at the same time, he came instantly, his body twisting uncontrollably like it couldn’t take it anymore, up to the point he felt a familiar surge of power. He had turned inadvertently into his devil form, both tentacles refusing to stop their movements until they were spent, and only then, did he regain enough control to turn back human, panting, his head spinning wildly as he couldn’t shake the pleasure that had overtook him.

The world stood still for a couple of minutes. Dante was trying to gather his thoughts. Only when he managed to breathe evenly again and focus his gaze, did the demon that was holding him make a move. A limb held the back of his head to make him look at something, a smooth opalescent tentacle that stood there. Dante wasn’t sure what they were waiting for at first, then realized he was being offered a third round. Stupidly, he made a small sign with his head, even though he still felt dizzy, and the next second his crotch was flooded with pleasurable blue liquid.

No quips escaped him this time, just a long barely coherent noise that sounded alien even to his own hears. The tentacles were rubbing him again, both outside and inside, and his eyes were darting all around the creature to try and find his bearings.

All of a sudden, he could see the three spent tentacles that had been inside him, floating calmly in the back like they were resting, but in the vibrant mass of shadowy arms and tendrils, he could recognize more of those big ones, twisting and turning, their pinkish bulbous heads fighting to get out of their dark sockets, like the demon was so aroused it was struggling to keep them in check. And there were a lot of them, he didn’t know how to count them even.

Oh shit.

Was he... Was he about to get fucked by every single one of them, round after round after round? A wave of arousal went straight into his dick and he moaned his pleasure out loud.

“Oh, fuck yes.”

Could he even do it? He genuinely had no idea, he’d never pushed this far into his limits. How long was it going to take? What if he completely collapsed from exhaustion before that? What then? The vision of getting ruthlessly fucked into oblivion flooded his brain. It was so arousing he was sure something was wrong with him. He was already so close just from the excitement of going blindly into unknown territory. And the wet tentacles were still rubbing his cock. So close... So close...

“Stop it. STOP!”

Before he could come the tentacles coiled onto themselves and got away from his body, leaving him breathless. He knew it was stupid. It wouldn’t have mattered if he had come right then and there, they were far from finished anyway. But a part of him would have felt disappointed, for some goddamn reason he couldn’t explain. He wanted _more_. So he took several deep breaths to try and calm himself down, but as he did, some of the tentacles started loosing their grip on his calves and lower back, pulling him back down. Instantly he grabbed one of them with authority.

“Don’t! Don’t you dare! We’re not finished, are we?”

There was a pause, the demon slowly pulled him back into his previous position, completely spread and vulnerable.

“Didn’t think so.”

There was a hesitation there, Dante could feel it. But he knew demons loved getting drunk on power dynamics, domination and powerlessness. He had the same desires in him too, and he knew how to get the ball rolling back again.

His voice was coarse and barely recognizable, but still as mocking as ever.

“You want to put them all in me, don’t you? Until I beg you to stop? Well,” he said, “I’m telling you what’s going to happen. You are going to try and wreck me and I will take it and enjoy it and then ask for more. And YOU are the one who’s going to collapse in the end, not me.”

A shiver went through the tentacles at his words. Dante smiled wildly. He was starting to like this demon. The quivering mass pranced like they were trying to signify «challenge accepted, devil hunter», and it only made him happy. The hesitation gone, the creature dangled two of the big appendages in front of him.

“Oh yeah, both of them. Let’s see if you’re good enough to make me pass out.”

Their little dance resumed again, Dante getting high on the unbelievable stretch he was feeling, moaning louder and louder as he was getting used to the sensation and the pure girth he was given. He used the tip of his foot to nudge one of the tentacles, trying to encourage it to pick up speed. At last when they started pumping into him in opposite synchronicity and at an impossible pace, he could only come once more barely containing his devil form.

And then they kept going.

As he was getting filled again, Dante lifted one of his hands, and the demon let him do it despite of his restraints. He pointed at one of the pinkish tentacles waiting in line to get inside of his ass.

“You there, come here.”

It obeyed him and dashed forward, glistening with excitement. Dante grabbed it to guide its tip into his mouth. He felt the smooth hot flesh shudder under his lips, then it changed its shape to make itself more manageable and Dante sucked on it hard, swallowing it down his throat, almost choking on it, before getting it out with a pop and repeating the process. He could feel it pulsating more and more, just like the ones twisting in his ass, rubbing against his spot.

When it came within his mouth, he couldn’t help but notice that the convulsions were not accompanied by any release of fluids whatsoever, which to him could only mean the tentacles were built for pleasure alone, not reproduction. Maybe that said more about the demon than one might think, and he wondered if they utilized sex for other things, like maybe luring and distracting preys.

Maybe he was dinner.

Maybe.

But he wasn’t tired yet and still wanted to keep going. And so he let it continue. Over and over again. After each orgasm, the tentacles would carefully rub that blueish liquid into his skin until he was aroused and ready to go again. Each time, the demon would wait for a small sign from him before starting a new round. Even going as far as massaging his sore muscles, allowing for longer more restorative pauses.

It occurred to Dante that as far as demonic sex went, this was the closest he had gotten to a genuine interaction. Kindness was not a big thing in the demon world. Generally, the creatures were too busy taking whatever they wanted from him to really care about what he liked and if he needed it to stop he would always use force. Yet, somehow, he always went back to it, to that disturbingly self-destructive thrill.

He didn’t know what that said about him, but he didn’t like it and chose to move away from those thoughts, instead focusing on that warm gentle tentacle getting his hair out of his face while another one was stroking his shaft back to life.

“Slower.” he said.

The tentacle obeyed. A deep moan crossed his lips.

Sometimes he came from the inhuman rhythm of the pounding he was getting, sometimes, the creature would come first and he would be sent over the edge by the strong pulsations of the tentacles inside of his ass. A few more times, multiple tendrils would stroke his cock until he begged for his release. It all started to blend together and he rapidly lost count of how many rounds they’d had, or how long they had been hidden in this greenhouse, fucking like there was no tomorrow. It was starting to feel like it was never going to end, and Dante liked this, he liked the idea that he could escape all of his troubles and responsibilities into a world of pure torturous bliss, where he was pushed to the verge of breaking over and over and over again. He didn’t know if it was Heaven or Hell, but he was damn sure he wanted to stay there. No more horrifyingly painful boredom, no more trouble getting out of bed in the morning, no more feeling like nothing was fun anymore, just this. Sex.

Sex that could never end, nor get dull. Maybe he was loosing his grip on reality, but honestly he didn’t care. Why would he?

Each time he wanted to change position because his legs were cramped, the demon would oblige. Every single thing he wanted to try, it was given to him, accompanied by a shiver of satisfaction from the creature even. They were happy to comply. Each time he thought he was done for, he realized he could keep going, no mater how sore he felt. His regenerative powers probably helped a good deal.

Surely there was going to be a price to pay for all this. There always was.

As the demon was getting better and better at understanding what he liked, he too was learning.

Dante understood how to caress those tentacles he took in his mouth, where to apply pressure with his tongue to make it pleasantly pulsate. The first time he moaned around one, he felt it quiver, and they must have liked the vibration very much, because one second later he felt a tender tip teasing the head of his cock in order to get another one of those moans out of him. He kept making those salacious sounds until it came hard, convulsing violently down his throat. Dante was sure he heard a pleasurable cry even. Sometimes deep moans and giggles would echo briefly, but they never sounded human and were too faint for him to be positive that it wasn’t his imagination playing tricks on him, like it came from another dimension entirely.

Clearly the tentacled being was enjoying this, perhaps as much as Dante did, given how eager they were to fill him and how they shivered and wiggled each time one of the pink appendages shook with orgasmic pleasure, the glow surrounding them flickering like the demon was loosing control.

Dante was getting some sort of twisted satisfaction at the idea that the creature had been as horny and wanting as he was before it all started and that the pleasure they were getting from this was equally mind blowing. He knew he was probably deceiving himself, but he didn’t care. The physical craving was gone and it was replaced by something else, a longing that he could not place.

He was in a complete daze now, his body loose and fully surrendered to the care of an unfathomable being. His eyes were half lidded, head thrown back, just waiting with calm certainty for the next round to start. Instead, he felt warm liquid being poured all over him, from his shoulders to his ankles.

Well, this was new.

He got completely picked up off the ground, a tentacle going behind his head like a pillow. Others going around his mid section, his arms and his legs, spreading the slick in a soft motion, raising dramatically his body temperature. Only then did he realize he was shaking. He hadn’t noticed. Was he cold? How late or how early was it? It certainly had gotten chilly.

“How nice,” he thought as he chuckled. He felt so giddy, he had to be extremely out of it. He was attempting to regain some semblance of coherent thought, but to no avail. He loved the peaceful silence that haunted his brain. The weird blue shower made him extremely horny though.

“Can we...”

His ass was being touched and lubed and teased again, but he was too far gone already, it felt too torturous to say the least.

“No... I’m ready... Ah...”

The words were barely above a whisper, yet he was heard and a single big tentacle slid into him, twisting a little bit to make sure he was well relaxed, then pulled out completely, before thrusting in with one swift move, then fully out again, pausing, then back in...

They kept going like that, the sudden stimulation of his hole causing his body to tremble in ecstasy after each punch, his eyes tight shut and his mouth wide open and dripping saliva head tucked to the side. The slow pace was making him feel like he was being relished.

Dante was amazed at the fact that he still wanted more even after all this time. How long had it been? Hours? The entire night? He secretly hoped the demon was seeing how much he had given up. He needed to feel them more inside of him. He needed to feel them come. Why were they waiting so long?

He perked up, not knowing where to look to grab their attention, then it hit him. The reason why there was only one tentacle inside his ass was because it was the last one. They were all spent.

Was this the end then? Was this why they were dragging things out? What on earth could happen once they were all done? Was it going to be fight or be eaten?

That thought sobered him up pretty quickly. Surprisingly quickly even. One look back and he could see Rebellion on the floor right where he left it. Even if he was floating in the air, he was confident he could grab it without much struggle, especially since both his arms were roaming free. The pavement under him was completely cracked, multiple small craters could be seen in the moonlight. They both must have been going at it pretty hard, and the thought made him smile wickedly.

All of a sudden, the thrusting in his rear came to a halt. That sure grabbed his attention. He looked up at the demon and that was when he saw it. The face. It had appeared out of nowhere and seemed connected to the body by an impossible neck. Even though the eyes were hidden under some sort of protective white shell, he felt their soul searching gaze fixed on him as they were lowering down to his level. He swallowed painfully.

Those gray lips stopped inches from his hard shaft, expression unreadable, possibly smiling lightly but he wasn’t sure. The way he was stared at made him feel so bare he didn’t want to break eye contact. There was a thousand words fighting in his brain, but none came out.

That was really unlike him to be speechless.

The demon’s lips opened slightly and a long night blue tongue stretched out. It seemed way too long to fit into a human looking mouth, but there it was, and it slowly licked the under side of his shaft, tantalizingly so. He groaned. The texture was exquisite, sticky and a bit rough, but not too much. Dante’s head fell back but was caught by the tentacle and held back up again, allowing him to watch the whole scene, and that pleased him to no end.

His eyes lost into a stare he could not even see, he panted as the tip of his cock was circled and stimulated. The demon then elected to take his whole length into their mouth once, just to have a taste. Dante wanted to moan, he truly did, but his throat was stuck, his own mouth opened but paralyzed. He kept looking with that dumb expression on his face, enraptured. He still couldn’t move an inch when his hole was breached again and the tentacle moved in circling motions. He knew by now that this was a way to fuck him the demon found satisfying.

Dante wanted to tell them to keep going, to steal all the pleasure they wanted from his ass, that he was getting a big kick out of it, but he stayed silent. Tendrils suddenly wrapped around his cock, restraining him tight, and he didn’t even have the will to hiss. The gray lips went around him again, up and down, sucking on his head, the wonderful tongue coiling around him, caressing him, the tentacle still moving deep inside, the pleasure excruciatingly strong, their respective gaze locked together. And when he was about to come, it all stopped, the face drawing back with a roguish smile that felt both playful and malevolent.

So that was their play now? The demon waited a long time for his breathing to slow down before sucking him again, bringing him to the edge but never delivering. Maybe the devil hunter had been wrong after all. Maybe this would truly never end. He could see it stretch into infinity. Perhaps they had been here for days and he hadn’t even noticed. The idea felt somewhat comforting.

“Do you like seeing me like this?” he wondered. “Am I tasty enough? Do you want me to stay spread for you like this forever? I don’t mind. There are worst ways to spend an eternity. It would be an end I could get behind.”

But after a while, the strain became too much, the pain making him tense and he didn’t even have to say a word, the tendrils released him and he came inside that roughly textured mouth, air completely stuck in his lungs, the appendage inside him convulsing against his spot, again and again and again. His sight went completely white and when he could breathe again, he realized he had been unceremoniously put back onto the cold ground.

Dizzy, Dante tried to get on his elbows to see what was happening, but his head fell backwards and he passed out of exhaustion.

When he woke up, the cold light of dawn was barely rising. His clothes had been roughly piled up on the top of him. He was cold, the muscles of his legs and abs were extremely sore. The feeble light was also way too strong. He had a slight headache and his mouth was dry. He painfully sat up, groaning.

He was alone in the greenhouse, lying in the middle of the ruined pavement.

So, not dead then?

The slick he’d had on him had dried up, but it left some blue coloration on his skin. Hopefully that would go away with a much needed shower. He slowly put his clothes back on. Incredibly, he was sore except on the one area he was expecting soreness. In fact his ass felt fine, relaxed and pleasantly stretched. There was no trace of blood on him, no poisonous bites, no huge ass claws stuck in his back. Nothing. Just a very warm feeling in his stomach and a stupid smile on his face.

Dante had trouble staying on his feet at first, but he managed. His demon powers were still there, no obvious sign of any life threatening drain on his energy. It was puzzling really. He expected a bad ending.

Not that he was complaining.

He elected to walk back home, enjoying the sight of the cool mostly empty streets, Rebellion thrown on his shoulder, his mind soaring through the sea of memories. He felt so relieved. Physically lighter. He was going to go home, call Lady, see if she had any jobs... And if there was no fighting in the horizon he was going to invite the girls to a bar somewhere, play some billiard, or maybe some ice cream... Yeah, that sounded like a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the nice comments, I honestly didn’t expect this to get any sort of attention, so I really feel like I didn’t stay up late for nothing. It truly feels like I’m throwing myself off a cliff when writing this, it is very out of my comfort zone, so every comment is greatly appreciated.
> 
> I know I might have gotten carried away with the chapter, I’m sorry. I will try and aim for a shorter third part.
> 
> Also I’m aiming more for american english in this, but because I’m European I’m realizing that I can’t always tell the difference. I might not be very consistent on that front.
> 
> I wish every person reading this a very good week. Take care.


	3. Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You could say Balrog went into Blow Mode. :D
> 
> Ok, I’ll shut up now, bye.

The joyful glee actually lasted for once. The couple of good fights in Fortuna certainly helped. More than that, Dante felt like his chance meeting with Nero should have hit him harder than it did.

He was nostalgic, sure, yet...

Of course he might be wrong, but the kid restored Yamato for crying out loud. If he could be fooled, his brother’s sword certainly could not. And it wanted to stay with Nero.

No strange nightmare came to torment the son of Sparda as he recalled Vergil’s death. He felt strangely at peace this time, like a part of him was ready to let go. He was just happy that he had found himself a nephew. Yes, it meant that Nero would never have a chance to meet his father and that it was all his goddamn fault, but it was still lucky that they had found each other regardless. It had to be better than nothing. Dante was given a second chance at building a family like bond with someone and for a while, he didn’t have to fake his fun loving attitude. He felt completely energized.

Despite of this, he still avoided telling Nero about what he knew. He never thought of a way that would not... Sour the whole mentor / protege relationship in his mind.

“Hey by the way, I killed your dad. He was a douchebag. And also my twin brother.”

Yeah that was pretty bad.

And Nero never asked. He never asked why Yamato was so eager to obey him. He never asked what was up with both of them looking kind of alike. So Dante figured he would just shut up and wait until the kid’s brain would start putting two and two together.

Thus the situation was left completely unresolved.

If you can’t punch it to death, then run away from your problem. Cause that plan always worked.

The following years, Dante was starting to slow down quite a bit. After Fortuna, demonic activities became more marginal for a time, and Nero was more than enough to keep things in check. He wasn’t retiring, far from it, but he could feel the dark claws of his usual mental strain closing up on him. He was just so tired of it all. Like he never was in control of his choices ever, and it made him uncomfortable.

He was pushing forty and he was just as clueless as to what he wanted from life than when he was nineteen. It was maddening. He was craving again for that sweat release, for an orgasm pushed upon him by something so inhuman that it would leave his brain pleasantly numb for days.

Yet he didn’t have much energy for any kind of hunting most of the time, only when his brain was hurting so bad he had no choice but to get out there. Those were the days he truly missed Nevan. More and more often, he would get drunk off his ass and go for long night walks, purposefully passing in front of that damned greenhouse, standing there in all its Gothic glory, taunting him.

But he never felt any demonic presence there. Of any kind. He had hoped the tentacle demon would stay in the area, but they never crossed paths again. The attacks had stopped and since the demon disappeared everyone assumed he got the job done, which was endlessly funny to him.

If Dante was being honest with himself, it was probably a case of “I fucked your brains out so you’d let me escape”. That didn’t change the fact that he missed the way he was brought to a place he never knew he could reach.

The memory was haunting.

Sometimes he could not help himself, and had to go pass by the greenhouse, wondering.

Early morning after one such night, Dante woke face down on his desk, hangover and feeling overall like shit. He tried to move but his neck was cranked from sleeping in such a bad position. The pain made him groan and the sound of his own voice in turn made him want to vomit.

Great.

It was still dark outside. He left minutes pass by doing nothing but soak in his own misery. You’d think the devil hunter would learn after all these years, but nope. He’d been so desperate the night before, and even now despite the awfulness, he could feel the demon inside him restless. He wasn’t sure if it was out of pure horniness or just general discontent for not doing anything to relieve the stressful boredom that had sunk over him.

**I see what you lack.**

The sudden voice made him jump and he his neck just cracked loudly as it sent a spike of white pain right through his spine. It seemingly came out of nowhere but... Wait, when did he put Balrog on exactly?

“Please don’t... I need my quiet time...” Dante mumbled.

He collapsed on the desk again. Maybe he could go back to sleep?

He was feeling a nice warmth on his body, where the shoulder pads were resting. The metal like devil Arm then shifted on its own to encompass his neck, engulfing it in the hotness, before starting lightly vibrating intermittently.

The relief was instantaneous. Dante was so thankful he let deep rumble resonate in his chest. All his muscles were starting to turn into jelly and the hot temperature dissolved the pain away.

“Well that was helpful. You could get a job at that salon down the street. Maybe help with the bills...”

**We are not done. I will not have you** **sink to your own demise, you will be** **defeated by** **no one else but** **me. In battle.**

“Shut up. I’m perfectly fine...”

**Enough!**

Dante could see the eyes on the gauntlets fixed on him.

**Let me have your body and I will give you what you need.**

The devil hunter raised a perplexed eyebrow.

“I’m not that stupid.”

**I am linked to you still. I can** **only serve** **.**

Ah, there it was. The sweet chains of temptation and curiosity. Deep down, he knew that it would be very unlike Balrog to use this to finally kill him. He wanted a fight, to feel his power growing. So, maybe, just maybe, he could indulge. These past few days had been too painful not to consider it. Of course, it was possibly a mistake, but what was one more tiny mistake in the sea of his life?

“Alright, but if you don’t deliver I’m calling this off.”

Balrog did not even hesitate one second to make his move.

**On the ground.**

“Wait, what?”

The gauntlets suddenly got stuck together, like pulled by an incredibly strong magnetic force, trapping his hands, now dragging them towards the floor. Dante slipped of his chair and collapsed painfully under his desk, now both his hands and feet locked together in an iron grip. He was folded in two, straining his back quite a bit, but there wasn’t much he could do about it. The shoulder pads were hitting up again, and shifting, changing shape. He felt the armor go down his back, lower and lower, until it reached the back of his trousers and completely set them alight, turning them to ash, much to their owner’s dismay.

“Oh come on, I don’t have that much spares!”

The annoyance in his voice could not hide the shivering anticipation running through him however. There was no pause or comment from the devil arm and Dante was wondering if they all behaved like glorified sex toys, or if he just had a knack to get the right ones.

Swiftly, he could feel the iron grip take the entirety his cock and the strong vibration that had relaxed his shoulders was sent to his lower abdomen. Dante squirmed and gasped, the sensation very overwhelming at first. He settled into it soon enough, finding it more and more enjoyable until he was fully hard within Balrog’s grasp, panting, waves of pleasure slowly building... Soon he felt something big rubbing against his ass and the pleasurable vibrations stopped, replaced by a very strong squeeze that made him groan.

The thick shaft was burning hot and now pushing to open his ring muscles without any preparation whatsoever.

Typical. Was no one in the demonic world into foreplay?

The head wasn’t even the biggest part, but once it got in, the sharp pain of the stretch became way too much way too fast and he had to turn to his devil trigger form of his own volition, just to spare his human body the strain. It was much more bearable this way, despite his usual reluctance to let his powers out for something like sex. It had fired back before, at least in this instance he was in the safety of the office. But there were limits to what Dante found acceptable in these situations.

“I swear, if you’re going to do me raw I’m going to kick you out the moment you release me.”

Dante felt the burning head inflate and shake strongly. He found the movement stimulating. Right after that, his ass was filled with warm fluids, sprayed in there with a great amount of pressure.

“Wow, that was quick” he laughed.

But the shaft was still rock hard and pressing inside him, hot flames licking his soft walls, painfully reminding him how easily his entrance could be torn to shreds. He was sure he had never let a demon as powerful as Balrog have his way with him. This didn’t feel like a game anymore, this felt like the real deal and Dante could feel his demonic body welcoming the sensation, his muscles relaxing dramatically as he was split open. Maybe this was a body reflex to make sure he would not suffer any long term damage, or perhaps this was one more page on the user manual that he’d totally missed. Who knew. He was trying to find a position that would make all of this easier, and all he could do was folding his legs completely against his torso with his arms around them. It felt like such a vulnerable position, but he didn’t care. It gave Balrog better access and he moaned as he head was finally burning those nice nerve endings that made him see stars.

This made Dante’s own erection even more painfully hard under the unrelenting grasp. It was twitching but Balrog would not let go. It was already sending him in a haze, speaking to that part of him that loved being ruthlessly handled. It was such a turn on, but it wasn’t enough. Not enough... Yet he was so goddamn stretched. Even his demonic body was struggling with every knew inch of that hard shaft. It had been so long since he’d had something this big inside of him, and he had missed it. He would never admit it out loud, but it was true. His brain was silent, his vision blurred and he realized he was already panting like crazy, drooling on the floor, completely unhindered in his enjoyment.

Balrog at least had the decency to let him settle for a bit before the pounding began, at a high but regular tempo right off the bat, making Dante’s entire body shake. He couldn’t stop moaning incoherently. It wasn’t even that good at first, but the sensation of being filled like that with no restraint was making him light-headed and giddy, despite of the burning. His entire attention span had to be focused on accommodating the thrusting, making sure he wouldn’t clench or twist as to not let his muscles rip. This alone was enough to wipe his head clean from all thoughts outside of the action. The only thing that could have made it better was if he had been allowed to watch the devil arm fuck him.

He wanted to fly outside of his body to see what that shaft looked like. The thought aroused him and the pleasure was building again, the strong pressure inside him going from way too overwhelming, to painfully gratifying, sending waves after waves throughout his body. He heard himself cry but Balrog did not relent.

“You’re enjoying this, you bastard!”

The deep rumble that followed was like music to his ears.

**And you are letting me enjoy it**.

He moaned. Loudly.

The pressure on Dante’s cock was getting strong, making sure he would not be able to come. And as he felt that thick shaft inflate and empty itself inside him, he got even more desperate. The pressure on his prostate was pure sweet, delicious torture. The demon did not deflate nor slow down, he kept fucking him like nothing had happened and semen was dripping out of Dante’s ass at each pull back. It felt like Balrog was using him for his own twisted enjoyment, that he would not let him reach his orgasm, no matter what.

It sent Dante’s nerves aflame. He could remember a time when he’d felt like this, like the world would never be anything but sex anymore. He craved again for that feeling, for that freedom. He was secretly hoping that the fire demon would enjoy this enough to make it last a good while.

“Shit... Come inside me again... Come as much as you want...Keep going...”

Balrog pushed in hard and spilled again in his ass, making Dante shiver. But neither had had their fill and the rhythm picked back up. The burning inside Dante’s body arousing the memory of another type of heat, a strange blue fluid that had brought him to the brink so many times. He was fantasizing tentacles binding him, he almost could feel a tendril carefully wipe the drooling from his face and a faint voice from another reality telling him he was theirs to conquer, for eternity.

And with that thought he was lost in the sensation, the strong pounding taking his breath away, his demonic body rocking on the floor, his mind shutting off everything else.

Balrog kept coming inside him and Dante kept asking for more, no matter how ruthless the thrusting was, he didn’t care. It was never enough. Even at the brink of exhaustion, it couldn’t be enough.

But he was going to run out of energy eventually, and the devil arm probably sensed it.

The pressure on his erection was released without warning, allowing the pleasure to roam freely, replacing the pain. The foreign scaly metallic piece around him was pulling his cock almost like it was sucking, inviting him to release his load. He was too close, the tip of his cock was dripping.

“Fuck... Not yet... Not yet...”

But neither the thrusting nor the pumping stopped.

**It is my decision to make. Come now.**

And just like that, his body shook tremendously as he felt his climax sweep over him. Everything turned into intense hot pleasure as he was vaguely aware of Balrog spilling hard one last time against his prostate before all movements stopped.

The fire demon let him ride his orgasm to the end, before slowly pulling out and untying his hands and feet. Dante turned back into his human form, absolutely exhausted and out of breath. He tried to gather his thoughts but the haze was too welcoming and he fell asleep for a few minutes.

A cold shiver going down his spine woke him. He was slightly cold, his body stiff, his mind foggy as hell. Dante realized that the devil arm wasn’t on his body anymore and that he had released an ungodly amount of semen on the fabric under his desk.

“What is it with demons disrespecting my carpet?”

As he tried to move, he felt Balrog’s hot fluids spill out of him and he groaned. It was forming a small pool underneath him, the semen so white it was almost shining, like snow reflecting the sunlight. He felt a rumble in his chest, some demonic power inside that was purring with satisfaction. But his more human self was just sticky with sweat and body liquids and overall uncomfortable on the hard ground, his mind restless.

He needed a nice hot shower.

And as this exact thought occurred, all lights in the office turned off as the power was cut.

“You have to be kidding me.”

Of all the instances this could happen, there surely could not have been a worse timing. He knew he had incredibly bad luck but... Maybe he still had water. Maybe. But it if he did, it certainly wouldn’t last for long.

He got up way too fast, stumbling, his head spinning for a second, and walked towards the bathroom, discarding the rest of his stinky clothes in the process. The water was still running, but it was cold as ice. As painful as it was, he needed a good wash. He clenched his teeth and hurried under there, jumping a bit under the spray to keep his muscles from cramping.

It wasn’t the first time he had to do this, he was used to it. He couldn’t however shake the feeling that something was off. He felt... Frustration. Something nagging him. Anguish almost. He wished he could wash the feeling away from his human skin with the rest of the fluids. It made no sense. He should feel better now, shouldn’t he? After all, it was what he had wanted. Mind blowing sex to give him a good respite.

But for some reasons it didn’t feel right. It wasn’t the same. He didn’t feel elated or relieved. In fact he had even more questions flooding his head now. Dante could feel that his demonic self had settled nicely, so what was wrong? What was it that was driving him restless?

And what if it never was his inhuman side that drove him to look for that sexual thrill? What then? What was actually wrong with him?

He could hear the droplets hit the ground around him, heavy like a thousand icy pearls and he had a sudden vision of a cold rain at the top of a tower, blue eyes similar to his fixed on him. It had been so strange looking at Vergil then, it was a feeling he couldn’t possibly describe, meeting your own twin after being separated for years. They still looked so alike, their demonic auras singing in perfect unison, yet Dante would not consider reaching out until the very end.

And even if he had, what difference could it have made? They had been stubbornly thrown on different paths that could never converge again. One soul ripped in half. He’d felt it in his bones the moment he looked into Vergil’s eyes. So he had kept moving forward, knowing his twin would do the same, ever growing apart. All hope for reconciliation lost.

But the longing remained.

Right now, he would give anything for a rematch. Just to feel his brother’s presence again, even if it wouldn’t change a thing, even if the only thing they could do was fight, even if he would only get hurt in the end.

It would be better than nothing.

Dante closed his eyes, trying to regain some kind of control over his train of thoughts, and all he could see now was that damned greenhouse. All he wished for was to reach that nameless feeling again. The son of Sparda was trying as hard as he could to remember it, to feel it, to finally understand what it was, but all that came to him was a sense of profound loss.

He remembered a place in his mind when time was not a factor, where pain and pleasure collided, where his darker thoughts were just grains of sand carried away by the stream of his consciousness, his mind flowing freely, all sense of purpose forgotten. He remembered joy, he remembered being cared for, he remembered excitement.

But only the longing remained.

In the darkness of his eyelids he could see it, the ashen face, half hidden with an unreadable smile. He sneered.

Funny how he had latched onto the first tentacle monster that had showed him the most basic level of consideration. He’d burst out laughing if it wasn’t so tragic.

How low were his standards? Was this what was really going on? Were all his encounters now condemned to live in the shadow of that one night? He hated the thought. He feared the idea that he would never feel this good ever again.

Dante turned off the water, found a relatively clean towel and collapsed on his bed, his head filled with vivid images of demonic dark tentacles around him, caressing every inch of his skin.

Deep down he understood the creature had kept him satisfied just to find an opportunity to take off. That much was clear. And it hurt on some level. He didn’t want this memory to be that, to be tainted by more pragmatical things than just mutual sexual enjoyment. It felt horribly wrong. Yet he couldn’t go back, he couldn’t change what had happened and he had to accept that he would never know what the hell was going on inside that demon’s head.

He really needed his brain to stop dwelling on all of this. It wasn’t going to help. After all he never had any difficulty moving on before. It was just that, very filthy but incredibly good sex. With creatures that tried to kill him afterwards half of the time, no less. That was it. That part would never change.

But the longing...

His stubborn brain refused to let go, and kept showing him those wonderful touches, the way he had been lifted off the ground, the way he’d been held, and the way he had felt comfort in returning the pleasure he was given. His right hand went down to his crotch on its own accord but he knew there was no point, no matter how erotic he found the memory.

It wasn’t the orgasm that he needed.

It was the release from the shackles in his mind.

And he didn’t know how to get there.

What had made this one so special? Nothing. He just felt tired... Tired of trying, tired of outstaying his welcome. He had no reason to be there anymore it felt.

Bitter, he wrapped himself into his sheets, trying to get warm enough to at least attempt to masturbate part of his anguish away. In the safety of his bed he remembered being covered in hot liquid and wrapped into large tentacles for him to preserve his heat. It was so clear.

If he knew where that demon was now, he would leave in an instant. Even if it would amount to nothing, at least he’d have some closure.

He’d never had any closure. With anything.

Most of all he hated the way he was thinking.

In the cold light of dawn, a dark nightmarish slumber was already falling upon him. The mental strain was unbearable, he needed to sleep.

“Take me,” he heard himself think. “Take me away.”

And the longing remained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that went places.
> 
> I’m extremely happy that I manage to finish something in English, that was an adventure. I might hang out in this fandom for a while and try my hand maybe at a couple of one shots.
> 
> If you have tips in how to improve on my English feel free to drop by. Leave a kudo if you’ve liked it and wish to see more stuff like this. And comments are always appreciated, even if it is just two words.
> 
> Thanks for reading. <3


End file.
